Vida!
by Braedy
Summary: Uma vida... Ele está atrás de vencer seus medos, medos esses que ainda nem se deu conta que possui, mas quando ela parece será sua solução? Ela, porém, tem seus próprios medos e busca fugir deles a toda custa. Conseguirão eles superar? Serão a solução um do outro? De repente a palavra "vida" muda de significado... UA. Olá, GENTE! CAP.9 Sasuke chega ao Brasil. TÁ ONLINE JÁ.
1. A cicatriz

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Capítulo um**

**A cicatriz**

A escuridão esvaiu-se dando lugar a uma imensidão de cores que explodiam a sua frente, fazendo-o piscar pra que se acostumasse com a luz. De onde estava podia ver ao fundo o sol despedindo-se, deixando o céu em um tom alaranjado que nunca antes vira, e frente a este o mar em sua imensidão, mostrando-se misterioso e traiçoeiro com suas ondas quebrando-se contra as rochas.

Por um segundo, jurou ter ouvido um som como se a água salgada estivesse apagando as chamas do sol, inconscientemente moveu-se com a mão direita estendida como para alcançar o ambiente; parou, porém ao sentir uma pressão na altura da cintura. Olhou para baixo percebendo não apenas uma cerca, mas também que devia estar a aproximadamente vinte metros acima do solo; assustando-se, segurando com força as grades, enquanto respirava descompassadamente.

Recuperando-se, observou novamente o horizonte. Desejou poder ir, mergulhar na profunda e caliente imagem, libertar-se de toda a lógica do universo e simplesmente fazer parte daquilo. Deslizou lentamente a mão direita pela cerca enquanto rodeava o que parecia ser um mirante, em busca de um plano de fuga daquele local. Fechou os olhos em dor, levando a mão até próximo dos olhos para ver uma linha de sangue se formar, deslizar e gotejar no chão.

Odiou. Detestou. Amaldiçoou. Sentiu sua vida ir embora, enquanto se encontrava ali preso. Pior. Torturado. Ansiando alcançar a visão, mas com enormes obstáculos que os separavam. O mirante maltratado, nem ao menos porta tinha. Em ira, chutou a cerca, fazendo parte dela cair e a estrutura local tremer. Rapidamente sentou-se com medo. Desejava o que estava além daquele lugar, por outro lado sua vida era demasiado preciosa para que tentasse sair.

Sentiu-se muito confuso, suas emoções o traiam; queria segurança, que o lugar parasse de tremer, queria paz. Como afinal fora parar ali, se o que mais apreciava era a segurança do chão e as quatro paredes de sua casa? Pôs a fronte sobre os joelhos encolhidos contra o corpo, tentando desesperadamente se lembrar da resposta. Uma infantil ânsia o tomou...

- Quero ir pra minha casa...

Foi um sussurro triste, uma súplica. Deu atenção a mão direita que agora doía; observou o sangue já seco desde o cotovelo até as pontas dos dedos, continuando – sem conseguir evitar – até que pudesse ver o horizonte, no qual se via ainda alguns raios de sol apagando-se contra o mar. Desfez-se de sua posição, engatinhando até próximo às grades, apertando-as com força. Estava deslumbrado. Não quis perder nada da extraordinária vista – esquecendo-se por completo dos sentimentos de a pouco. Esperou... até que a noite tomou conta.

Abriu os olhos assustado, sua respiração irregular demonstrava isto. O suor escorria pelos poros e nem mesmo o ar condicionado ligado conseguira refrescar seu corpo. Que pesadelo! Estar preso naquele lugar, a tantos metros do chão, longe de casa, fora terrível para ele. Desfez-se dos lençóis com que antes cobria-se, numa tentativa inútil de mandar embora o calor e a sensação de sufoco. Sem obter sucesso, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até o banheiro ligado ao seu quarto para tomar um banho.

Já com o chuveiro ligado, observou a água cair por alguns instantes antes de fechar os olhos e molhar os curtos cabelos negros e o corpo de pele claríssima - resultado do pouco contato com a luz do sol. Fechou a torneira, e enquanto se ensaboava levantou as pálpebras revelando os olhos de mesma cor que seu cabelo. Seu corpo era alto e possuía músculos bem definidos, mas não exagerados.

Minutos mais tarde, encontrava-se de toalha frente ao espelho escovando os dentes, pôs-se a pensar novamente no pesadelo. Jamais visitara um mirante, nem nunca vira o por do sol, se não por fotos ou filmes. Não conseguia apreciar nada além da paz de seus escritório ou apartamento. Passara toda a vida em ambientes fechados, restaurantes, salões de festa, salas de conferência; a tranquilidade desses lugares tornou-se indispensável. E de repente vinha esse sonho ruim tirar-lhe do conforto de tudo o que conhecia.

Pelo agrado que tinha pelo silêncio, mudou-se para o prédio onde vivia, agora, há seis anos. Ninguém o incomodava, às vezes conversava com o porteiro - antigo amigo de sua família - ou com seus vizinhos, que com o passar dos anos tornaram amigos, mesmo que não passassem horas tagarelando.

Terminou de escovar os dentes e guardou a escova. Parou quando viu em sua mão direita uma ferida que lhe parecia recente, mas que não lembrava como conseguira.

- Droga...

Maldisse em sussurro. No pesadelo ele feriu-se, mas teria isso alguma relação? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, era algo ridículo para que se detivesse analisando. Decidiu, ao menos por hora, deixar de lado todos os pensamentos com que acordara nesta tão confusa manhã. Devia arrumar-se e ir ao trabalho.

No interior de seu carro, rumo ao trabalho, parou em um semáforo e olhou pela janela. O parque da cidade era um local enorme, lindo, onde as pessoas costumavam ir para conversar, namorar, correr, se relacionar umas com as outras. Sasuke, porém nunca o havia visitado, nem pretendia, mesmo com toda a beleza do lugar.

- Ei, idiota! Comprou sua carteira de motorista?

Escutou quando um carro passou ao seu lado, só ai percebeu que o sinal já marcava a cor verde e que atrás dele várias buzinas começavam a incomodá-lo. Saiu no carro rapidamente. Isso não o afastou de seus devaneios... Afinal se nem o sol, o mar e o parque interessavam a ele, então porque não podia liberar a mente de suas imagens?

- Cuidado, motorista!

Ouviu uma pessoa gritar, freando bruscamente. Olhou para frente atônito, vendo uma mulher com as mãos apoiadas em seu carro, com a cabeça curvada. Havia parado a tempo. Apressadamente abriu a porta, indo até ela. Percebeu que ela não se mexia, estaria em choque?

- "Não dá pra acreditar! Droga! Isso nunca aconteceu. Tudo por causa desses pensamentos idiotas!" Moça, você está bem?

Chegando mais perto pode ver que ela usava roupas esportivas e patins nos pés. Notou que ela levantava a cabeça fazendo menção a responder.

- Cara, quantos parafusos faltam na tua cabeça? – bravejou – Não viu que o sinal estava fechado?

- Olha, eu não sei o que me deu. Está bem?

Estava preocupado com a situação, mas não pode deixar de notar a mulher. Tinha olhos muito bonitos de cor verde jade intensos, que naquele momento viam-se irados. E por mais estranho que parecesse, não apenas as janelas de sua alma chamaram atenção dele, mas também seu cabelo rosa bebê. Deixando rapidamente de lado esses detalhes, aproximou-se dela para ajudá-la no que fosse possível.

- Quer que eu te leve pra um hospital ou pra casa de um parente?

- Hahaha – riu.

Ela riu? A coisa devia ser mais séria do que pensava, isso não se via nada bem. Ele pegou o celular informando que ligaria para algum parente dela, pedindo-a um numero de telefone; fazendo-a rir mais, deixando-o confuso. Logo pessoas juntaram-se aos dois, julgando-o, perguntando a ele se não a levaria ao hospital, já que parecia ter perdido o razão.

- Vamos, te levarei ao hospital!

- Calma ai! Eu tô bem, mas você quase me quebrou, hein? – gargalhou.

Todos ao redor estavam confusos. Ainda com as palavras dela, o moreno achou melhor levá-la a urgência.

- Você não parece bem. Eu insisto, não vamos demorar. Te levo rápido!

A rosada novamente recusou e pôs-se a falar sobre uma competição qualquer de... patins? a qual devia ir e sobre uns conhecidos que a esperavam, mas por fim rendeu-se a insistência de todos, suspirando pesadamente.

- Olha, cara, tu ta me devendo essa... – voltou a chatear-se.

- Eu sei! Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... – falou enquanto ela continuava, sentia-se culpado, ia explicar tudo aos médicos, aos policiais se preciso. Se tivesse que pagar hospital ou indenização ele faria.

- Por sua causa essas mãozinhas aqui – mostrou as palmas das mãos para ele - não vão tocar no troféu de patinação da cidade, ok?

Quis dizer algo, dizer que estava ficando louca, mas não conseguiu. Ficou olhando as mãos dela. A palma direita tinha uma cicatriz no que mesmo local em que ele tinha o ferimento. O que estava acontecendo? Porque esse dia estava tão diferente de qualquer outro que vivera?

**Gente, deixem reviews. Vou gostar demais de saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic. Que impressão inicial vocês tiveram deste primeiro capítulo? Garanto que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Bjos, até a próxima!**


	2. A pista

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Capitulo dois**

**A pista**

- Tô legal! Já disse! – falava a mulher mais uma vez com raiva, enquanto uma enfermeira analisava seu corpo buscando alguma provável fratura - Eu sei o que eu tô dizendo, entendo disso! – a rosada não desistia, por sua vez a enfermeira virava os olhos, enquanto concordava falsamente com a cabeça.

A jovem de curtos cabelos róseos baixou a cabeça e suspirou com pesadez, não se opondo mais aos exames, ele observou isso com certo prazer. Isso era certo, submeter-se. Ainda mais na situação de fragilidade em que ela estava. Não perceberia que acabava de chocar-se com um carro?

Além disso, ser submisso a alguém significava ter menos problemas com que lidar. Tudo o que era preciso era dizer "sim, senhor." E tudo era resolvido por um superior sem que fosse necessário se preocupar com nada. Ele mesmo fazia isso em seu trabalho, na grande companhia Uchiha. Seu irmão mais velho, Itachi Uchiha, era presidente da empresa e tomava todas as decisões necessárias. Ele próprio havia dito-lhe que não queria ser consultado sobre nenhuma decisão importante, deixando toda a empresa a cargo do irmão, ficando ele com a função de ler e assinar as pilhas documentos.

Para um ou outro talvez parecesse mais um rico que não quer colocar-se a frente das grandes viradas e responsabilidades da vida - talvez fosse; mas o que valia para ele era ter paz. Ir para casa a noite, por a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir sem pensar se no dia seguinte as ações da corporação estariam em baixa. Era mais fácil assim, a segurança e paz de não ter medos ou responsabilidades.

Então que dificuldade ela tinha em simplesmente aceitar ser examinada e ainda mais se era pra o seu bem?

- Eu não sinto nenhuma dor! Entenda isso e me deixa ir! – gritou impaciente a mulher.

O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos, não conseguindo entender a atitude infantil dela, a paciência começava a esvair-se dele. Viu a enfermeira sair da sala incumbindo-o de não deixa-la sair. Agora era babá de uma adulta. Bufou, perdendo por completo a pouca calma, quando a rosada levantou da maca onde estava sentada e foi até a porta, fazendo a ele um sinal de despedida.

- Nada disso! Você vai ficar.

Segurou-a pelo braço levando-a de volta a onde estava, vendo-a baixar a cabeça derrotada.

- Ok, ok, pai!

Pai? Apertou os dedos contra as palmas das mãos, buscando controlar-se. Ela não parecia uma adulta, mas uma criança grande; não tinha consciência de que aquela atitude podia causar transtornos a si. Esquecendo-se disto, abriu os olhos grandemente em surpresa ao lembrar-se de algo.

- Essa cicatriz na sua mão, onde conseguiu?

- Ah, isso? – mostrou a palma da mão direita para ele – É uma historia interessante, fui visitar um primo, no Brasil, e ele me levou até um mirante...

- Bom, minha jovem, me parece que você não sofreu nada, está liberada. – um médico interrompeu-a.

- Ah! Eu disse! – constatou confiante, fazendo o médico sorrir submisso – Depois de duas horas aqui, finalmente estou livre! – abraçou o médico, que se pôs atônito.

Essa atitude dela incomodou Sasuke, talvez por que ao parecer ela o tinha esquecido por completo. Viu-a conversar algo mais com o jovem médico, que estava meio ruborizado, isso o irritou mais. Era fato que a misteriosa mulher de cabelos róseos era bela. Seus cabelos curtos pouco acima dos ombros; sua pele era branca, mas via-se algo bronzeada; não era alta nem baixa; nem gorda ou magra, era mediana, era o suficiente. E os seus olhos tinham um verde intenso, que podia tirar o ar de quem os olhasse por muito tempo. Saiu dos seus devaneios ao ouvi-la, percebeu que o médico não se encontrava mais na sala.

– Ai, meu Deus, a competição! – e correu.

- Ei! Ao menos... me diga... seu nome...

Concluiu em um sussurro, mas ela já tinha ido; deixando cheio de questionamentos e sem um nome. Deveria buscar informações com as pessoas que a atenderam? Isso seria demasiado inconveniente. Talvez o mais certo fosse voltar a vida de antes, quando o pesadelo ainda não o tinha alcançado. Queria esquecer toda aquela complicação e ter paz. Assim, saiu do hospital partindo para o trabalho.

Entrou no quarto, ligou o ar condicionado e deitou-se na cama, com os olhos fechados, descansando do dia de trabalho e aproveitando o silêncio para meditar. Hoje Itachi tivera que tomar uma decisão crucial que poderia triplicar os lucros da corporação ou fazê-los cair pela metade; amanhã talvez ocorresse glória da família Uchiha ou as humilhação pública e decadência; mas confiava no seu irmão. Não acreditava que ele próprio fosse capaz de aguentar noites de sono perdidas com esse tipo de preocupação. Mesmo sabendo que tudo feito por Itachi, ele faria da mesma forma, os dois pensavam igual em relação aos negócios, apesar de terem gênios diferentes. Assim, ate aquele momento negocio da família vinha prosperando...

BOUCREACK!

Sentou-se na cama de supetão. Que barulho alto! E continuava... Buscou a fonte. Foi até a parede que ligava seu apartamento com o da esquerda, onde morava seu amigo de infância – Neji Hyuuga - ele não costumava fazer barulho. Nada ouviu. Por um momento o barulho cessara, seguido, agora por outro mais alto. Olhou para cima. Parecia que vinha de lá, mas era impossível. Shino Aburame, outro amigo, morava ali, ele era o homem mais quieto que conhecera; precisava ter certeza de que o som procedia de seu apartamento antes de incomodá-lo. Então correu até a sala, a qual uma parede fazia divisa com o quarto da direita, onde morava Kakashi Hatake. Não escutou nada lá. O tinha de errado com Shino para fazer esses barulhos irritantes? Ligou para Shino, prosseguiu após o cumprimento dele.

- Olá, queria saber o que está acontecendo por ai.

- Ehh... - receoso em responder – Foi a Ino, ela precisava de um pouco de atenção. – disse simplesmente, como se fosse o suficiente pra explicar.

Sabia que a namorada do Aburame gostava de chamar a atenção, mas dai até destruir o apartamento era demais, inclusive pra uma mulher escandalosa como era.

- Não tem como ela parar?

- Hã? – pareceu confuso – Creio que isso faz parte dela...

Genes da destruição! Essa era nova para ele. Certamente o dia para ele estava totalmente diferente do costumeiro, como gostava. Com sonhos esquisitos, feridas misteriosas, atropelamentos e agora genes destrutivos. Massageou uma das têmporas, buscando acalmar-se para voltar a falar com o amigo sem soar ofensivo.

- Pede pra ela fazer menos zuada ai em cima, ok?

Escutou uma exclamação de seu amigo, como se finalmente todas as coisas fizessem sentido. Explicando que se mudou fazia dois dias para casa de sua namorada e que vendera o apartamento. Com essa informação desculpou-se pelo equivoco, encerrando a chamada.

Agora teria que ir falar com vizinho novo. Suspirou. Só faltava mais essa para completar o dia. Esperava que ao menos essa pessoa fosse compreensível como os outros. Seria muito desconfortável ter que entrar em conflito com ele. Todos seus vizinhos fizeram-se amigos – mais ou menos próximos. Na verdade, nunca falava demais com ninguém; nem assumia, em efetivo, o comando da empresa; o que fazia dele um homem completamente neutro, sem inimizades.

Tomou banho e vestiu-se rapidamente para ir conversar com seja quem fosse o sem noção de realidade que continuava com os indecifráveis barulhos. Pegou o elevador, descendo no andar acima. Ia preparando todo o discurso, analisando para que não soasse arrogante ou ofensivo de qualquer forma. Tocou a campainha, assustando ao escutar algo como um corpo batendo com força no chão e um gemido de dor.

- Você! – exclamou.

Frente a ele pode ver olhos verdes, os mesmos que encantara mais cedo. Era ela... Estava com capacete na cabeça, joelheiras, cotoveleiras e pode ver parte do que parecia ser um skate, atrás da porta.

- Você me fez cair no meio da manobra! – gargalhou – Que dom o seu, hein? – disse desaparecendo atrás da porta, provavelmente para encostar o skate, e abrindo-a em seguida, convidando-o a entrar.

- Está bem?

Perguntou quase como se pedisse desculpas. Mas também tinha que saber para ajuda-la da melhor forma possível. Observou-a sorrir enquanto afirmava. Não conseguia compreender por que ela sorria, era atropela e sorria, caia e sorria. Para ele isso seria um transtorno, ficaria irritado todo o dia.

Sentou no sofá indicado por ela. De lá podia ver toda extensão da sala, grande como a sua. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, ao notar que ao invés de dois sofás grandes, uma ampla mesa de centro e um minibar na sala; havia uma mesinha de centro posta de lado, um grande sofá encostado na parede e um... uma...

- Gostou da minha humilde pista de obstáculos? Estava treinando com skate. – falou orgulhando-se – Claro, não é muito grande, mas dá conta do recado.

Ela tinha uma pista de skate na sala, então era essa o barulho que tinha escutado. Nunca teria adivinhado. Ela era com certeza a mulher mais estranha que já conhecera.

- Você é uma mulher...

- Sim, desde quando nasci. Obrigada por notar. – ironizou.

- Não quis me usar deste estereótipo... Apenas nunca tinha visto.

Envergonhou-se pela besteira que falara, mas realmente não sabia que mulheres andavam de skate, costumava ver na televisão ou em revistas homens fazendo-se. Virou para o lado a cabeça tentando esconder o rubor que suas bochechas tomaram pelo comentário. Porém foi inútil, pois ela aproximou-se dele segurou seu queixo e fez com que olhasse para ela. Por sua vez o moreno a mirava surpreso e hipnotizado pelos olhos femininos.

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram a história. Deixem reviews, ta? Vou gostar demais de saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic. Que impressão inicial vocês tiveram do segundo capítulo? Garanto que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Bjos, até a próxima!**


	3. A ligação

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Rsrsrs. Será que vocês reconhecerão a música do toque do celular da Sakura?**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Capitulo três**

**A ligação**

Não desviavam os olhos um do outro. Seu coração passara a bater mais forte, enquanto tudo ao redor desapareceu, restando apenas ela e aquele momento. Soltou-se dos macios dedos femininos para pôr-se de pé e olhá-la de cima. Aproximou-se, enquanto arrumava atrás da orelha dela uma mecha de cabelo que antes balançava devido ao ar condicionado. Em resposta, ela sorriu. Estava enfeitiçado por ela.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, hoje. – sorriu – Mesmo que tenha culpa de tudo.

Queria conhecê-la melhor, conversar. Pensava em convidá-la para jantar em um restaurante ou quem sabe pudessem ir ao cinema. Também poderiam ficar ali mesmo, tomar um chocolate quente e falar sobre o que ela quisesse. Sentiu novamente as mãos dela sobre seu rosto, encurtando a distancia, esperando que ele continuasse. Os lábios entre abertos, chamando-o. Inclinou a cabeça para encerrar os centímetros que o separava dos lábios dela.

EVERYBODY STAND UP! AGERO KYOU ICHIBAN NO JIKAN DA...

- Desculpa... – parecia arrependida.

Baixou a cabeça, enquanto esperava que ela atendesse o celular. Ela sorria radiantemente enquanto falava.

- Oi, Naruto! Sim, pedi comida chinesa pra gente...

Então era isso. Estava realmente arrependida. Aquele devia ser seu namorado no celular. Ele não devia estar ali. Voltou à cabeça para o que realmente tinha ido fazer. Devia pedir para que ela parasse de treinar tão tarde da noite, pois ele precisava de silêncio. Ela continuava falando e não fazia menção de deixar a conversa. Como conseguia falar tanto? Sentia-se cansado só de escutá-la falar tantas coisas quase ao mesmo tempo.

Decidiu chamar sua atenção. Tocou o ombro dela e fez sinal de que precisava conversar. Ela ficou tensa. Despediu-se com um "Até já!", retornando a atenção ao moreno.

- Bom, vim aqui por que escuto você treinando do meu apartamento e quero que você pare.

Havia soado autoritário ele tinha certeza disso, nunca antes falara com alguém assim. Estaria com ciúmes? Não! Acabara de conhecê-la. Diante de suas palavras ela baixou a cabeça, não pode deixar de culpar-se. Por outro lado, não pode evitar a atitude e nem ao menos tinha vontade de desculpar-se. Era quase como se tivesse sido traído e a culpada estivesse ali na sua frente.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke, não treinarei enquanto você estiver em casa.

Espantou-se. Ela o havia chamado pelo nome? Quem era ela?

- Como sabe quem sou?

- Sou Sakura Haruno e você é irmão de Itachi Uchiha. Eu e ele fazemos aulas de jiu-jitsu juntos.

- "Itachi sortudo." Não importa. Apenas fique quieta aqui em cima.

Deixou para trás uma admirada Sakura enquanto saia do apartamento rumo ao elevador. Saber que o irmão ficava perto dela causava certo desconforto que ele não conseguia compreender. Conhecia bem a personalidade do irmão mais velho, via-o com uma moça diferente a cada dois meses. Definitivamente não o queria perto dela, mas talvez isso não fosse um problema, o homem com quem ela falava no telefone daria um jeito. De qualquer forma, ela não era da sua conta.

Entrou em casa, desligou a luz e sentou com o notebook sobre as pernas. Será que ela tinha facebook, twiter ou _whatsapp_? O primeiro lugar onde procurou foi na página de Itachi e achou-a. Sakura Haruno. Como as flores de cerejeira, pensou.

Era solteira, viu em seu perfil. Sua vida era agitada ao que parecia. Aparecia em varias fotos com mulheres e rapazes, um deles chamou a atenção, quase sempre estava presente. Pelos comentários, aquele era Naruto Uzumaki, provavelmente o homem com que Sakura falara. Clicou na página dele.

- "Olha só o que eu tô fazendo.".

Não pode deixar de sorrir, ao dar-se conta do que fazia. Vasculhando os perfis dos amigos da mulher que conhecera não fazia nem um dia. Mesmo assim, não deixou de olhar. Naruto era um rapaz loiro, alto e forte. No seu rosto havia tatuagens esquisitas como bigodes de gato, seus olhos eram azuis e ele aparecia sempre fazendo coisas diferentes – nisso se parecia com ela - em cada foto, numa estava com Sakura andando de patins, noutra os dois encontravam-se com as cabeças encostadas para que pudessem sair na foto de rosto e em outra...

Abriu muito os olhos em espanto. Era o mirante de seu sonho... Havia três pessoas na foto, Sakura, o loiro e um ruivo, e ao fundo o sol se pondo atrás do mar. Não sabia o que pensar. Era coincidência demais. Sabia que Sakura havia estado em um mirante, como tinha começado a contar no hospital, mas não imaginou que era exatamente o mesmo mirante. Imediatamente voltou atenção para a ferida em sua mão. Não podia ser acaso.

Já havia se colocado a borda da cama, pronto para voltar ao apartamento de Sakura e perguntar o que mais havia ocorrido naquele lugar. Por que sentia-se atraído pelo lugar e queria vê-lo com seus próprios olhos, se nem ao menos ele gosta de ambientes externos, seria ela capaz de responder isso?

Antes de levantar-se deu uma ultima atualizada na pagina de Naruto, vendo a nova foto postada, onde se lia:

"Noite do yakisoba – com Sakura Haruno."

Estavam ambos com pratos e hashis nas mãos erguendo o macarrão em direção à boca. Esta cena o irritou, ele estava com ela no apartamento. Apertou os punhos e socou a cama com raiva. Logo, viu um comentário na foto. Era Itachi...

"Boa janta pra vcs, flor de cerejeira e Naruto =)".

Ele chamou-a de flor de cerejeira? Fechou o notebook com força causando um estalo alto. Seu irmão não podia fazer isso. Não com ela.

- Ela é minha!

Se havia alguma dúvida, esvaiu-se. Ele estava apaixonado. Sakura o encantou desde que a vira de manhã. Eram claramente diferentes. Ela gostava de natureza, esporte, trilhas, dança. Gostava de se divertir com os amigos. Ele tinha uma noção diferente de diversão, que se resumia a não ter nenhuma preocupação apenas paz, ficava em casa e ia à academia ou ao escritório.

Apesar disto, ela enchia-o de uma vontade de ir além do que ele costumava gosta por acomodação. Saiu de seus pensamentos devido ao toque do telefone fixo, no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Respondeu, fazendo-se notar.

- Irmão, tenho um problema... – receou – Estou apaixonado...

**Gente, deixem reviews. Vou gostar demais de saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic. Que acharam do capítulo? Garanto que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Bjos, até a próxima!**


	4. A promessa

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Capitulo quatro**

**A Promessa**

Não podia acreditar nas palavras de Itachi. Seu coração batia acelerado. Rapidamente veio a sua mente o comentário que o irmão postou na foto de Naruto com Sakura. Ficou em silencio, não sabia o responder. Itachi não tinha um bom histórico de relacionamentos, por outro lado ele nunca antes havia dito palavras assim. O que mostrava a seriedade situação. Decidiu fazer-se de desentendido.

- Do que você ta falando, Itachi?

- Eu não te contei antes, mas tem alguém em que tenho pensado bastante... – continuou relatando.

Sasuke apenas escutava todos os detalhes, buscando de alguma forma descobrir se ele falava de Sakura. Dizia que ela era diferente de todas as outras mulheres fúteis com quem estivera. Contara como se conheceram. Estava em uma conferência nacional de ações e empreendimentos, quando a viu emburrada, obviamente obrigada a estar ali. Seus cabelos rosados, nesta época, ainda longos caiam pelos ombros e seios até a altura da cintura. Ao lado dela encontrava-se Naruto, que havia assumido recentemente a corporação imobiliária Uzumaki.

Provavelmente se tratava de Sakura. Ambos sempre estão juntos nas fotos, por que não numa conferência? Continuava escutando o mais velho.

O loiro discutia com ela sobre uma promessa e pedia que parasse de resmungar durante as palestras, para não incomodar as pessoas ao redor. Aquela situação causara-lhe curiosidade. Depois disso, prestou atenção neles durante quase todo o dia. Conseguiu, em um dos intervalos entre mesas redondas, sentar-se numa mesa próxima a eles o suficiente para descobrir de que se tratava a promessa enquanto comentavam entre si.

"Sakura, você me prometeu que se Akamaru escolhesse ficar com você e não com kiba, quando ele se mudasse, ia deixar de ser médica.".

Quando escutou seu irmão falar o nome dela, ficou tenso. Era a confirmação. Sua linda rosada era a mesma mulher de quem Itachi havia apaixonado-se. E ela havia sido obrigada a deixar de ser médica por causa de uma promessa; não era a toa que se via chateada. Mas que tipo de amigo aquele loiro pretendia ser? Querendo impor seus desejos a amiga, se ela queria seguir à carreira que assim fosse. Uma adulta é perfeitamente capaz de saber o que quer...

Deixou esse pensamento morrer, ao lembrar-se o quão confuso ele estava sobre as coisas que ao seu redor. Gostava mesmo de viver como agora? Ou era um mero comodismo? Uma fuga de tudo que não estivesse entre quatro paredes. Da humanidade mesquinha, da violência, da perda ou inversão de valores, da poluição do ar e sonora, tantas coisas...

- Sasuke, você ta ai?

- Sim, Itachi, siga.

Ele pôs-se novamente a relatar. Na oportunidade que tivera, quando Naruto havia ido comprar um suco, foi falar com ela, apresentar-se. Contou que inicialmente sentiu-se recuado por não saber quem era Naruto para ela. A mulher, porem mostrou-se simpática, conversando com ele enquanto esperava o amigo voltar, só então convidando-o à sentar. Inicialmente foi recebido com desconfiança pelo loiro. Momentos depois já estavam rindo, os três, dos ricos esnobes sentados próximo ao palco das palestras.

Itachi, dois dias depois de adicioná-la no facebook percebeu que todas as suas fotos com uniforme e jaleco, característicos de sua profissão, foram retiradas fazendo-o acreditar que ela tinha cumprido a promessa. Semanas mais tarde, a rosada aparecera com o cabelo curto em diversas fotos com os amigos. Nelas praticavam esportes, viajavam, experimentavam culinária estrangeira...

Pelo que o irmão dizia, Sasuke pode notar que Sakura parecia feliz com a decisão de deixar a medicina e parecia que todos os amigos a apoiavam. Nunca antes tinha conhecido alguém que quisesse deixar esta profissão, pelo contrário, sacrificavam-se em busca do diploma, alguns conseguindo de forma clandestina, comprando-o. Então por que ela tomara uma decisão aparentemente tão equivocada?

Confessou a Sasuke que o real motivo dessa mudança ainda era-lhe um mistério, mas acreditava que a promessa fora apenas o estopim para que viesse a fazer isso. Meses passaram e ele encontrava-se, às vezes, com Sakura e seus amigos. Poucas vezes, pois lhe faltava o tempo, já que estava sempre no edifício empresarial da família, resolvendo assuntos pendentes que pareciam não acabar nunca.

Uma das vezes que saíram, foram à praia de Konoha, devia ser por volta das cinco da tarde. Havia acabado de sair do trabalho, leia-se, escapado do trabalho deixando os contratos que devia analisar para o dia seguinte. Estava cansado, mas como dessa vez ela mesma convidara-o - não um de seus amigos, como de curtume – ele aceitou ir. Naruto fora surfar e os outros jogavam vôlei. Ele recusara-se a jogar, pois estava com camisa manga longa e causa social... Sem ele, um dos times ficou com um jogador a menos, então Sakura também saiu do jogo para igualar a situação. Ambos afastaram-se, sentam-se na areia, observaram-lhes por um momento e logo puseram-se a conversar. Em seis meses que se conheciam, apenas naquele momento pode estar só com ela.

Sasuke não pode deixar de sentir-se incomodado, ao imaginar a cena. Esperava que o relato não contasse com nenhum detalhe a mais, senão a conversa. Caso contrário, seria incapaz de continuar escutando e desligaria o telefone na cara dele. Respirou pausadamente para controlar-se.

Eles estiveram muito próximos, quando ela começara a falar sobre as viagens que fizera aos Estados Unidos, Índia, Europa e Brasil. Sorria radiante. Notou que ela amava a vida como corria agora; estava diferente de quando a conhecera, pois antes parecia algo infeliz. O sol começara a se pôr. Ela colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, enquanto discorria um pouco sobre sua ultima viagem, que considerava a melhor de todas, quando visitou um mirante.

- Mirante?

- Sim. – respondeu confuso.

- Que estranho! E o que ela falou desse tal mirante?

Tentou soar pouco desinteressado, para despistar a desconfiança de seu irmão. Sabia como Itachi era inteligente, qualquer deslize e seu interesse real pelo mirante seria revelado. O mais velho pareceu acreditar, ou talvez estivesse apenas entrando na jogada de Sasuke para saber onde ele queria chegar.

- Ela me contou que, dentre os lugares que havia visitado, era onde ela se sentia mais... – calou-se, pareceu falar com alguém dentro casa.

Escutou um sussurro. "Shihh... fica em silêncio, estou falando com meu irmãozinho tolo". Uma veia em sua fronte pulsou em impaciência. Ele o tinha chamado de tolo? Odiava quando fazia isso... Espera! Pensou com os olhos muito abertos. Estaria ele com uma mulher em casa enquanto contava sobre "sua" rosada? Percebeu que ele voltara ao telefone e, antes que ele pudesse falar, questionou-o em tom de julgamento.

- Quem tá ai, Itachi?

- Ah, sim! É o cachorro de Sakura, Akamaru. Ela deixou-o comigo, enquanto terminava de arrumar os últimos pacotes da mudança. Alias, devo aparecer mais vezes por ai para visitar você. Por que Sakura agora mora no andar cima ao seu. – riu.

Queria pensar no mistério que tinha que descobrir sobre a viagem de Sakura, mas aquela situação era demasiado irritante. Era fato que seu irmão o visitava pouco, no máximo, uma vez por mês. Isso, porém, não tinha importância trabalhavam no mesmo escritório e se viam com frequência. Ouviu algo como "Te vejo amanhã cedo, tem uma pilha de papéis para ler." Dizendo em seguida um "tchau!" que Sasuke tentou contestar, mas não foi possível, devolvendo assim o telefone ao gancho.

Em apenas um dia sua vida tornou-se muito complicada. Não era fácil de aceitar para alguém que era acostumado a não ter problemas, apenas paz. Agora tinha coisas demais para pensar... A única que podia dar a resposta que queria, ou ao menos indicar a direção que devia ir - ao que lembrava a alguma região do Brasil - era Sakura. Por outro lado, obtendo a direção, ele seria capaz de ir-se e deixa-la? Ainda que fosse atrás de algo que mudasse sua vida, ele seria capaz de deixa-la?

**Será que Sasuke vai descobrir a direção a seguir?**

**E se descobrir, será capaz de ir atrás?**

**Pessoal, deixem reviews. **

**Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic. ;)**

**Que acharam deste capítulo? Garanto que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.**

**Bjos, até a próxima!**

**Braedy.**


	5. A conversa

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**A Conversa**

O pesadelo não saia da sua cabeça. Fazia uma semana desde sua conversa com Itachi por telefone. Sasuke vinha tendo o mesmo sonho de quando acordara naquele dia. Sentia-se cada vez mais curioso para saber o que ele significava, na verdade, aos poucos tornava-se sua obsessão. Aquele sonho ruim o fazia pensar. Será que era mesmo um pesadelo, como se convencera no começo? Por que, então, ele notava algo diferente? Queria conhecer o lugar, saber o que tinha nele. E finalmente ver o aquele por do sol.

Precisava falar com Sakura. Mas agora compreendia porque Itachi demorara tanto a conversar com ela a sós. Sempre estava acompanhada e podia saber disso sem esforço olhando as várias fotos que postava ou que se via marcada em sua página na internet. A rosada havia compartilhado que decidira fazer uma semana de inauguração no apartamento novo para os amigos mais íntimos. Houve uma noite do yakisoba, duas noites das meninas, uma noite do cinema, um dia do sushi e uma noite dos doces - na qual Itachi aparecia nas fotos - e ao que parecia hoje haveria uma festa, com uma porção de amigos convidados. Sasuke não havia sido convidado, aliás, ela nem ao menos se dera o trabalho de adicioná-lo ao facebook. Na verdade, ela não o dirigia a palavra, ao cruzarem-se pelo saguão ou pelos corredores do prédio, desde o último encontro.

Além da problemática de não poder falar com Sakura ainda teria que lidar com o barulho da festa em cima de sua cabeça a noite toda, já que duvidava que ela conseguisse receber em sua casa aproximadamente cinquenta pessoas sem causar nenhum ruído - como fora nos outras noites que convidara com seis ou sete pessoas. Como se já não bastasse toda suas duvidas e confusões ainda teria que aguentar a noite sem dormir.

DING DONG

Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Itachi, já era a terceira vez que vinha visitá-lo nesta semana. Era mais que óbvio que se via encantado pela rosada e ia vê-la, apenas decidira passar ali por uma questão de formalidade por ser seu irmão. O mais velho dizia um "oi" e passava alguns minutos no sofá, geralmente falando sobre Sakura. Era uma tortura escutá-lo contando como se divertia ao lado dela e de seus amigos; e como que ela era viva, sempre sorrindo e de bom humor. Um temor passou pela cabeça de Sasuke, os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram, era questão de tempo para que Itachi confessara-se a ela seus sentimentos. Será que ela o aceitaria?

Viu o irmão levantar-se. Ele ia à festa, talvez lá propusesse namoro a ela. O Uchiha mais novo, porém, não podia fazer nada para impedir.

- Até mais, Sasuke!- despediu-se.

Estava novamente sozinho com os seus problemas. E agora mais um: Itachi e Sakura. O que devia fazer sobre isso? Sentia como se tivesse posse sobre ela, mesmo sem fazer nenhum sentido. Não podia ficar no apartamento, não naquela noite especifica, não quando se confirmava o desprezo que Sakura sentia por ele. Começou a arrumar-se para passar a noite na casa de um amigo, alias, do único amigo que não rejeitaria sua estadia desprovida de aviso - se levassem um sanduiche e uma porção de batatinhas para ele. Chouji Akimichi.

Se ele iria passar a noite fora, não podia deixar de levar seu notebook para estar atento ao que acontecia e... Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não acredito que estou querendo vigiá-la pelo facebook, que absurdo!

Falou para si enquanto largava o objeto em cima do sofá, se dirigindo a porta.

Arregalou os olhos... Era ela.

- Sasuke, eh... Desculpe... – observou-o – Está de saída? – perguntou baixo.

Ela parecia envergonhada. Suas bochechas brancas ruborizadas entregavam-na. Ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás de uma das orelhas enquanto olhava para o lado, claramente buscando desviar de seu olhar. Por impulso ele pegou com sua mão direita a dela, a única parte daquele corpo feminino que parecia querer ligar-se a ele mesmo que por um mistério. Queria saber o que estava errado, acertar-se com ela, ainda que sem sabe o que fizera de errado. Mas o que viu foi completamente diferente do que esperava. Ela olhou-o sobressaltada, desfazendo-se de seu toque. Parecia mais nervosa. Ele tentou outra abordagem.

- Talvez, depende do que você me falar agora...

Não sabia ser possível que ela ficasse ainda mais vermelha. Gostou do efeito que lhe causara, aproximou-se mais a rosada. Segurou-a firme pelo braço para que não se soltasse. E tentou soar o mais sensual possível:

- Diga-me, Sakura... O que queria falar comigo?

Ela começou a falar de cabeça baixa, ou melhor, desculpar-se pela forma como vinha agindo com ele. Por não falar com ele quando se viam e por não convidá-lo a festa em sua casa. Encontrou novamente os verdes olhos quando ela levantou a cabeça, para esboçar um sorriso falso, afastar-se dele e convidá-lo para ir ao seu apartamento.

Sasuke pensou seriamente em rejeitar, ela não parecia realmente querê-lo presente, mas aceitou. Convidou-a para entrar, quis aproveitar a ocasião para conversarem. Ela curvou a cabeça parecendo considerar a ideia. Quando a levantou parecia diferente. Seu rosto estava mais iluminado. Quando ela entrou, apontou o sofá e ofereceu-lhe café e alguns biscoitos que ela aceitou acenando positivamente com um sorriso sincero.

Preparou o lance e deixou em cima da mesa de centro enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. Sorriu de lado - como era típico dele - ao vê-la no celular provavelmente comentando alguma foto, como de costume. Era encantadora... Ele chamou a atenção dela, fazendo-a rir e desculpar-se por não dar-lhe atenção. Encantadora...

Ia começar a introduzir uma conversa que levasse ela a falar de sua viagem ao brasil e sobre o mirante quando ela se adiantou.

- Itachi visita muito você, não é?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquela era uma pergunta estranha, talvez ela não tivesse o que dizer. Ele confirmou, mentindo. Viu-a ruborescer.

- Eu conheço ele faz um tempo... e ele me fala bem de você...

Itachi falava dele para ela? E bem? Estaria Itachi com mais um dos seus planos esquisitos para que ele viesse a conseguir uma namorada? Se fosse assim, ele teria muito que agradecer. Ao menos dessa vez seu irmão não lhe apresentara uma fútil, senão uma mulher interessante e meiga. Talvez não tenha sido coincidência Itachi ter falado dela no mesmo dia em que Sasuke a conhecera... mas como ele podia saber? Deixou suas duvidas anteriores para outra hora, precisava saber o que mais ela tinha a dizer.

- Ele é um pouco distante às vezes... eu e meus amigos sempre o convidamos para sair, mas... ele dificilmente pode ir... – sussurrou tristemente baixando a cabeça – Talvez não queira estar conosco... – voltou a olhá-lo e sorriu fracamente – Mas, e você, Sasuke? Gosta de sair com os amigos?

- Sim, geralmente assistimos futebol ou vôlei em casa ou vamos ao cinema. Particularmente, não gosto de ambientes externos...

Ele falou como que automaticamente, apesar de não saber mais se aquilo certo. Se fosse, como explicar sua obsessão por um pôr do sol de um país diferente, tão distante de Konoha, do outro lado do mundo? Observou-a pegar uma xícara de café e um biscoito e repetiu seu gesto. Ao terminarem puseram as xicaras na mesa e se olharam.

Seguiu com os olhos os movimentos de Sakura que já estava frente à porta fazendo sinal mostrando que era hora de subirem ao apartamento dela, eram dez horas, e um ruído vindo do apartamento dela podia ser ouvido fazia algum tempo. Logo veio a mente dele uma dúvida.

- Sakura, os vizinhos não reclamarão da festa?

- Talvez sim, se eles não estivessem lá. – riu, em seguida piscando travessa.

Então é assim que ela consegue as coisas? Com amizade e um sorriso? Não pode evitar sorrir com esse pensamento. Ela caminhar a sua frente em direção ao elevador, enquanto contava como Naruto conseguira convencer seus amigos homens a desarmarem a minipista de skate do salão. Ela parecia animada com a comemoração e com a casa nova. Pararam ao chegar à frente do elevador esperando-o abrir no andar.

- Sakura, por que decidiu vir morar aqui?

Perguntou curioso. Ela pôs-se a pensar um pouco com um dedo no queijo olhando enquanto olhava para cima, numa pose infantil. Em seguida, fazendo para ele um gesto com os ombros como se não soubesse o motivo.

- Fiz uma viagem ao Brasil, quando voltei não conseguia mais dormir na casa dos meus pais. Eles não se sentiam bem comigo lá depois que deixei minha antiga profissão... E eu precisava ser completamente livre... – respondeu vagamente.

- Você não gostava do trabalho?

O elevador chegou, eles subiram. Sakura olhava para algum ponto no chão. Tentou falar algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu. O moreno pôs a mão direita sobre os fios cor de rosa, acariciando-os; intencionava dar força a ela. Ela ergueu os olhos marejados.

- O que acontece é que minha madrinha, Tsunade, faleceu enquanto estava sobre os meus cuidados... – disse tristemente – ela era médica como eu e confiava em mim...

Eles haviam chegado ao andar do apartamento. Ela não fazia menção em sair, assim, Sasuke pegou pela mão direita e tirou de lá. Caminharam até a porta e ficaram parados. Uma lágrima escorreu pela face dela e ele se arrependeu de tê-la perguntado. Ele limpou sua lagrima com os dedos e abraçou-a.

- Sasuke, não podia continuar sendo médica, não mereç... – chorou.

- Shiii... Você é incrível, Sakura... Fique tranquila, por favor.

- Eu preciso aprender a ser calmo como você... – envolveu a cintura dele, apertando com força.

Ele desfez-se do abraço dela, segurou seu maxilar e fê-la olhar para ele. Os chorosos olhos femininos faziam seu coração doer. Entendia ela. Cada um lida com seus problemas de uma forma específica.

Ele lembrou-se de como se trancou em casa por duas semanas depois que sua mãe falecera. Ela havia sido atropelada enquanto caminha com as amigas na calçada; elas iam fazer um piquenique ao ar livre próximo à praia. Depois disso, ele passou a não confiar em mais nenhuma atividade externa. Com o tempo seus medos tornaram-se parte dele e passara a não relacionar mais com o acidente. Sabia que aquilo que acontecera há dez anos, ainda refletia em suas atitudes.

Esforçou tanto para esquecer e Sakura em apenas algumas palavras fora capaz de fazer renascer toda a dor da perda. Agora as coisas faziam um pouco mais de sentido. Agora, sabia por que gostava de ter tranquilidade e paz em casa e por que não gostava de ambientes externos. Precisou da paz para superar e depois afastou-se de tudo que o lembra-se da dor, mas ainda outros mistérios precisavam ser esclarecidos.

- Não. Sou eu quem precisa ter essa sua força.

Calou-se. Abraçando-a firmemente.

- Seja livre, siga em frente, minha flor de cerejeira...

Sussurrou em seu ouvido... Separando-se novamente, sorriu a ela. Virando-se para a porta, buscou abri-la, sendo parado pela mão direita de Sakura em seu pulso. Deixou a porta entre aberta e voltou-se para observá-la com curiosidade. Ela mirava o chão.

- Você e Itachi são parecidos... – sussurrava – mas, ao menos tempo, tão diferentes...

Ele não soube como interpretar o que ela acabara de dizer. E não pode pensar sobre isso, pois em seguida, as duas mãos dela seguravam seu rosto. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura, aproximando-a para eliminar a distancia entre eles, levando-os a um doce beijo...

**Olá, gente! O próximo capítulo já será o de dia dos namorados =D Então dia doze, já deve estar postado.**

**Não vou adiantar nada, mas garanto que será bem diferente e com muito romance e aventura! Então não percam ;)**

**Deixem reviews, ta?**

**Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fanfic. ;)**

**Que acharam deste capítulo? Garanto que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.**

**Bjos, até a próxima!**

**Braedy.**


	6. Especial De Dia Dos Namorados

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Especial De Dia Dos Namorados**

**Um Amor Que Ultrapassa As Dimensões**

**~ s2 ~ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura ~ s2 ~**

Estava escuro. Não conseguia abrir os olhos. Podia escutar alguns ruídos distantes, como sussurros em sua mente. Alguém chamava por ele, mas quem? Logo, houve silêncio. Sentia-a desorientado dentro de seu ser, encontrava-se cansado. De repente voltou a escutar seu nome, primeiro baixo, em seguida, alto demais. Sua cabeça doía, parecia que ia explodir.

Na tentativa de parar com o barulho buscou com as mãos a fonte, encontrado algo macio, um rosto. Tentou abrir os olhos, dessa vez conseguindo. No entanto, a luz cegava-o e ele não conseguia focar para identificar o rosto. No caso, os rostos. Notou mais vultos ao seu redor e agora todos se dirigiam a ele de alguma forma, uns com raiva, como se não o quisessem ali, outros aminados.

Sentiu sobre seu ombro direito, um corpo, provavelmente o dono do rosto que antes tocara. Ainda fraco e com dor de cabeça, por um momento parou de respirar pelo abraço. Podia sentir os seios contra si, então é mulher, pensou. Exalou o cheiro de cerejeira... Sakura. Pediu da forma com uma batida leve nas costas da dela que se afastara dele, sufocava-o. Não sabia se sua voz havia saído baixou ou não, ainda estava atordoado, mas fora atendido. Escutou um soluço, sabia que ela chorava. Aquelas lágrimas seriam realmente para ele? Não importava, ele se sentia aflito por saber que as estava derramando.

- Não chore.

Escutou a voz sair fraca, estava muito cansado. Ouviu um soluço foi abafado como se ela tivesse coberto a boca com as mãos. Ergueu a cabeça buscando analisar os arredores, mas ainda não conseguia ver nada com clareza. Sentiu dedos pousarem sobre o seu rosto e guiá-lo na direção de seu dono, logo sentiu lábios roçando em seu ouvido e dizendo-lhe algo.

- Sasuke-kun... – soava emocionada a voz da rosada - Está tudo bem. Tudo acabou eu vou cuidar de você.

Dessa vez, correspondeu ao abraço. Ao poucos sua visão voltava a apagar-se, enquanto sussurrava:

- Minha flor de cerejeira...

Estava naquela cama de hospital fazia uma semana. Sentiu falta de Sakura, não a vira mais depois de tê-la encontrado e a abraçado. O que era estranho, pois pelo que ficara sabendo, a rosada trabalhava como medica-nin naquele mesmo prédio. Além disso, ela havia dito que cuidaria dele. Sua paciência logo acabaria, queria sair dali e por em ação o que planejara durante aquela semana de descobertas...

As últimas coisas que lembrava, antes de acordar-se ao lado de Sakura naquele mundo, eram de estar com ela indo em direção à festa e depois de terem parado frente à porta do seu apartamento beijando-se. Obviamente, agora, ele encontrava-se numa outra dimensão ou coisa do tipo.

Durante aquela semana, vários flashes surgiram em sua cabeça. Nenhum deles era conhecido. Era como se de repente lembranças de uma vida que nunca vivera tomassem conta da mente dele. Enquanto isso acontecia no decorrer dos dias, recebera algumas visitas. Pode notar que ele apenas tinha três amigos. O seu "eu" daquele mundo havia feito muitas inimizades, mesmo sendo muito mais novo do que ele era em seu próprio mundo. Distinto dele, que buscava a paz com todos, sem um inimigo sequer.

Ele tinha muitas duvidas sobre o seu próprio universo, mas depois de meditar percebeu que a sua realidade agora era outra e precisava vivê-la. Casso contrário, perderia os poucos amigos que tinha ali e também Sakura.

Em seus flashes notou que seu "eu" tinha uma vida triste, cheia de complicações, vinganças, mortes, desapegos, desamores e amores, na verdade um único amor... A vingança e o rancor eram certamente os mais presentes naquela pobre alma, porém mais forte que tudo isso era a vontade de voltar a ser feliz; por isso lutava, para vingar a morte dos que amava e finalmente alcançar a felicidade - ainda que fosse quase impossível.

Viu sua infância como ninja, a morte de seus pais, sua deprimente saída da vila, deixando para trás alguém de suma importância. Seu "eu" era novo quando se foi, ainda não compreendia que tipo de sentimento era o que nutria pela garota de cabelos róseos. Porém, ao passar por seus sofridos treinamentos e depois de matar tantas pessoas, percebera que aquele sentimento era o que queria para ele, para sua vida. Era um amor que com o passar dos anos se fortalecia. Queria voltar e ver a garota que lhe prometera tanto, correspondê-la da melhor forma que conseguisse - ainda que ele não fosse dos que mais demonstrava emoções.

Uma memoria que o chocou, depois da morte de seus pais, fora a da morte de seu irmão. Inicialmente seu ódio uniu-se ao do seu "eu", queria por fim a vida de seu irmão pelo que ele havia feito. Logo depois, porém, ao descobrir a verdade, arrependeu-se. O podia fazer por Itachi era honrar seu desejo de que ele retornasse a vila de Konoha como um herói.

Nos flashes pensara em vingar-se de todos os que causaram aquele deprimente desentendimento entre ele e o irmão, mas não foi necessário. Renegados ninjas do som que, tempos depois, ele próprio havia matado, haviam dado conta do serviço.

Os responsáveis ainda eram amados em Konoha, mas isso não importava para ele, mas sim a forma cruel como cada um deles havia morrido. Saber o quanto eles sofreram era o suficiente para Sasuke. E por ironia do destino, o moreno recebeu uma proposta da hokage: seria perdoado de seus crimes e de ter desertado da vila, se "viga-se" a morte dos que ele sabia que eram na verdade os criminosos. Ele devia matar os renegados e assim o fez. Tinha sobre si, duas falsas glórias, a de ter matado Itachi e a de posto fim a vida de cada um dos renegados.

Naquele universo, todos os seus problemas estão resolvidos, como ele gostava. Sasuke viveria agora sua historia naquela dimensão. Era livre... Livre como a Sakura de sua dimensão. Livre de todas as inibições. Ele poderia ser feliz. Não haveria amores não correspondidos, nem cicatrizes ou mirantes, apenas a boa e velha paz, só que agora ao ar livre – teria que se acostumar a isso. E não tinha nada mais que ele quisesse que não fosse corresponder aos sentimentos de Sakura. Estava decidido!

- E então Uchiha Sasuke, o que você fará agora? – perguntou a hokage.

- Serei o Sasuke que todos conheceram antes que me fosse da vila.

Viu a mulher sorrir de lado. Em seguida, ela deu-lhe alta do hospital.

Ele caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha. Certamente haviam mudado um pouco depois das guerras. De acordo com que ia passando pelas ruas algumas lembranças do outro Sasuke voltavam-se para ele. Ali estava o _ichiraku ramen, _ quantos bons momentos...

- Oi, Sasuke kun, eu gostaria de conversar com vc. – ouviu às suas costas.

Aquelas palavras o faziam sentir um gostoso arrepio. Viu-se para vê-la. Havia tantas coisas que precisava esclarecer. Queria dizer a ela que a amava. Não seria mentira se ele dissesse que a amava tanto que atravessava as dimensões.

- Diga.

- Sasuke, eu queria dizer a você que... – parecia nervosa - apesar de tudo o que eu disse antes de você ir embora da vila... – receou e baixou a cabeça – eu não o amo mais.

Estava em choque e tinha certeza que se fizera notar, pois ela parecia um pouco confusa quando voltou a olhá-lo. Como não o amava? Era certo que depois de tudo que ele fizera isso poderia acontecer, mas, depois de tantos anos, por que logo agora que ele decidira voltar para ficar com ela?

- Sakura, eu...

- Adeus. – ela finalizou e caminhou na direção contrária.

Impossível! Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que falar com Naruto urgentemente, arranjar uma solução. Estava realmente desesperado. Podia sentir seu coração bater forte, dolorido pelas palavras da rosada. Seus olhos arderam, mas não se deteve em soltar lagrimas. Isso não ajudaria em nada, agir o mais rápido possível, sim. Naruto estava no ichiraku.

Contou ao amigo o que acontecera e tudo que sentia pela rosada, desde quando saíra da vila até todas as vezes que continuou a lutar por ela. O loiro o olhava apreensivo, parecia analisar o que ele acabara de dizer. O moreno pediu-lhe para que falasse com ela, tentasse descobrir alguma coisa que o fizesse reconquistá-la. Naruto fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke, não posso fazer algo assim – olhou-o nos olhos com muita seriedade - Sakura sofreu durante muitos anos por você... – virou para o prato, continuando, agora, com a boca cheia de macarrão – não a culpo por ter seguido em frente... – voltou a encará-lo depois de engolir - Você também não devia culpá-la.

Sasuke baixou a cabeça, formou um punho e bateu no balcão sendo repreendido pelo dono do local. Logo levantou e saiu sem se despedir do amigo. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos não viu as pessoas a sua frente, esbarrando nelas.

- Ei, cuidado! – gritou o homem – Ah, é você Uchiha.

O moreno não se desculpou. À sua frente estavam Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru a sua direita e Sakura a sua esquerda que segurava no antebraço dele. Ao vê-lo a rosada olhou para o chão, chamou a atenção de kiba para que continuassem seu caminho, assim eles se foram.

Ele os viu ir embora e quando saíram de sua vista ele curvou a cabeça e apertou os punhos. No fundo ele sabia que merecia aquilo, por outro lado, ele queria que ela o tivesse esperado. Que o tivesse desejado como ele a desejava. Podia até ser um egoísta, mas queria ela pra si. Já não bastava em seu mundo Itachi apaixonado por ela, ali ele também tinha que perdê-la?

- Sasuke, eu... – começou o amigo pondo a mão em seu ombro – não posso pedir que ela deixe o que acha que a trará felicidade...

Olhava para Naruto confuso, não já tinham conversado sobre isso? Viu o amigo sorrir compreensivo para logo dar lugar a um grande sorriso, tão típico dele.

- Mas podemos fazer você ser o que a fará feliz... – continuou iluminado.

Não pode deixar de acompanhá-lo naquela alegria, sorrindo levemente de lado. Fazer Sakura feliz, hein? Isso soava bem, muito bem. O que mais poderia pedir senão a capacidade de fazer Sakura a mulher mais feliz do mundo? Ela saberia que era amada por ele, e que sempre fora, mesmo que mudem as dimensões ou seja lá onde ele estivesse.

Seguiram até a casa de Naruto. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. A casa estava bem arrumada, estranhou para um homem desleixado como era o amigo e que vivia sozinho. O loiro pareceu saber o que ele estava pensando. Xigou algumas vezes perguntando por que todos achavam que ele não era capaz de manter uma casa organizada. Logo se rendendo ao rosto irônico do moreno.

- Aff... Foi a Hinata que arrumou. – falou baixou.

Agora as coisas faziam mais sentido. E parecia que afinal aquele par conseguira ficar junto. Hinata era muito paciente para esperá-lo intender o que ela sentia. Mas olhando para algumas fotos em cima dos móveis, podia confirmar que estavam juntos.

Naruto pôs em cima da mesa na cozinha uma folha de papel em branco e uma caneta. O Uchiha novamente levantou a sobrancelha. E o loiro sorriu. O que ele queria? Que escreve um poema? Ele não era de fazer isso, tinha que ter outro jeito.

- Escreva um cartão. – disse o loiro.

- Quê?

- Você vai mandar flores para ela. – pensou um pouco – Talvez rosas. Acha que ela gostaria? – continuou em sussurrou – Como se você soubesse algo dela...

Não pode ficar sem fazer nada depois desse comentário, ainda que em parte fosse verdade. Deu um soco na cabeça dele fazendo-o gemer alto, em seguida sentando na cadeira para tentar escrever o cartão, mas não conseguiu. Voltou o pensamento às flores. Sabia exatamente que tipo de flores queria mandar para ela. Narcisos...

Lembrava que ela costumava levar narcisos para ele no hospital sempre que se feria depois de uma batalha. Assim, ele sabia quando ela estava lá. Todas as vezes haviam flores. Ela sempre esta lá para ele... Da mesma forma que, agora, ele estaria presente para ela em todos os momentos.

Devia concentrar-se agora no que escrever. Amava ela demais isso era certo, mas não conseguia compor um bendito cartão. Falou para Naruto que se negou a ajudá-lo. Fazer com que Sakura confiasse novamente nele era algo que devia fazer só, dizia o loiro.

E lá estava ele quebrando a cabeça. Desde quando sua vida se tornara tão complicada? Ah sim, desde aquele sonho, desde que conhecera Sakura... Vários rascunhos estavam jogados ao chão. Do que as mulheres gostavam? Pensava em muitas coisas, mas não escrevia nada de bom. "Você é linda e boa médica no hospital...", "Às vezes você me irrita...", "Você é como uma rosa, mas só que sem espinhos, porque você não me mach...". Nada bom.

Escutava Naruto dizer: "Fale de algo sincero...", mas era isso que ele estava fazendo e não vinha funcionando. Tomou um copo de água que o loiro deixara e baixou a cabeça por um minuto, precisava esfriar a cabeça e ter uma boa ideia. Precisava dizer a ela que sentia muito por tudo que fizera, não havia sido de propósito, mas tinha consciência de que a tinha magoado. Assim surgiu-lhe uma ideia algo simples, mas que dizia muito dele para ela.

- Encomendou as flores, Naruto?

Havia encomendado e era um lindo buquê. O entregador aguardava para leva-las até seu destino. Pôs o cartão assinado dentro das flores e deu-as ao homem para que as levasse.

Agora devia esperar e ver o resultado. Desabou no sofá do amigo, e ficou olhando para o teto, pondo os pés em cima esperava que aquilo realmente desse certo e que a fizesse mudar de ideia.

- O que tá fazendo parado ai, teme?

- Não me chama assim, dobe.

Discutiram um pouco, como era de costume quando eram mais novos. Em seguida, centrando-se no objetivo. Naruto sugeriu que ele a levasse por um passeio próximo ao lago. Ele, porém, não conseguia enxergar essa possibilidade já que Sakura estava chateada com ele. As flores eram lindas, mas não fariam que ela esquecesse tudo, fariam?

" Talvez devam sair para tomar um sorvete, ou deva comprar chocolates, ou conversar..." continuava escutando o loiro. Conversar... Ele sabia que conversar poderia resolver todos os seus problemas, mas seu "eu" naquele mundo era demasiado orgulho para que o fizesse. Não leva o menor jeito para aquilo, mas decidiu que era a melhor opção.

No dia seguinte, levantou-se, arrumou-se e pôs-se a pensar no que dizer a Sakura. Teria aceitado bem o seu presente? Naruto o fizera ficar confiante no dia anterior. Logo estaria com ela, era só nisso que podia pensar. Esperança, sem isso ele estava acabado.

Tocou a campainha e a mãe de Sakura atendeu. Ela não lhe pareceu nada feliz, teve a impressão de ia fechar a porta na sua cara. Seguiu com o plano perguntando se Sakura estava em casa.

- Sim, ela esta e Inuzuka também. – terminou finalmente fechando a porta.

Ótimo. Era perfeito. A mãe dela não gostava dele. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e levantou a cabeça. Como poderia se entender com a rosada assim?

Passaram-se quatro dias. Ele a procurava, mas quando ela não estava no hospital, estava treinando, ou com kiba ou em casa - onde sua mãe a guardava. Todos os planos que havia montado para reconquistá-la iam se esvaindo. Perguntava-se agora, inclusive, se as flores que mandara haviam chegado até ela, ou se haviam sido interceptadas pela mãe.

Viu porem uma saída. Depois do seu treinamento, que acabava no mesmo horário que o de Sakura, foi em casa banhou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente e seguiu em direção à casa de Sakura. Foi aos fundos e esperou alguns minutos que ela saísse do chuveiro que podia escutar de onde estava.

Pulou até o galho de uma árvore que dava para a janela da rosada. Enrubesceu-se, não esperava deparar-se com a cena. Ela ainda terminava de arrumar-se, penteava os cabelos que iam até pouco abaixo do ombro. As gotas de água inevitavelmente pingavam na blusa branca deixando-a, em algumas partes, transparente.

Ele precisou ficar escondido lá, até que seu corpo controlasse as reações naturais de vê-la daquele modo. Depois disso, chamou-a. Ela assustou-se olhando para a janela e vendo-o. Os olhos arregalados mostravam que ela pensava que ele a tinha visto sair do banheiro.

- Não estava observando você sair do banheiro. Apenas vim conversar com você.

Ele pulou até o parapeito da janela. E com um jeito de cabeça perguntou-lhe se podia entrar, recebendo a confirmação.

– O que você deseja, Sasuke?

Ela não parecia desprezá-lo ou estar com raiva, mas certamente o tom de voz era diferente, estava magoada. Ele aproximou-se dela, colocando para detrás de sua orelha uma mecha de cabelo teimosa. Sentiu-a estremecer, o que o fez sentir muito bem. Saber que causava algum efeito nela, era maravilhoso. Ela tinha perguntado o que ele desejava. Ele ser mais óbvio.

- Você recebeu as flores?

- Sim – pausou – elas eram lindas, mas dei-as para minha mãe.

Ele baixou a cabeça um pouco decepcionado, mas buscando demonstrar o menos possível.

- Eram lindas, mas não despertaram meu interesse.

Isso sim o havia afetado, ela o rejeitara. Seu presente não fora de valor para ela. Viu-a sair de sua frente ir até um móvel e tirar do fundo falso de uma caixa de musica quebrada algo que a principio não reconheceu.

- Isso me intrigou – mostrou para ele o cartão em que se lia "Sakura, desculpe-me!" – Me explica o que você quis dizer com isso... – completou tom baixo.

Ele engrandeceu os olhos. Ela havia guardado o cartão. Então se importava e queria uma resposta. Ele novamente aproximou-se dela abraçando-a pelos ombros de forma que ela não poderia evitá-lo. Levou a boca até o ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Sinto muito, Sakura.

O corpo dela estremecera. Ele aproveitou o momento para beijar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Eu precisei ir, mas voltei...

- Veio reconstruir seu clã, eu sei... Por favor, Sasuke, não me envolva nisso.

Ele não queria dizer o que estava prestes a dizer, queria ela tivesse aceitado todas as suas palavras até agora. Ele era orgulhoso, admitia. Ele baixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente.

- Sakura, eu voltei por você.

Ela observava-o incrédula, então decidiu continuar.

- Pensei em você desde quando sai da vila. Pensar em você me dava esperança de um dia retornar a Konoha e ser feliz.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Julgou então ser a hora se aproximar novamente e abraçá-la, mas agora pela cintura, sabia que ela fugiria, não agora. Sentiu-a devolver o abraço, muito apertado.

- Sasuke-kun, eu te amo... – disse e lágrimas começaram a descer por sua face.

Ela separou-se do abraço, e ele se perguntava o motivo. Achou que estava tudo resolvido. Que poderia finalmente tranquilizar-se e seguir ao lado dela.

- O que houv...

A pergunta ficou pela metade, pois a rosada colocou sobre seus lábios um dedo, ficou de pontas de pés para alcançá-lo e beijá-lo. Ele retribuiu o beijo suave, que logo se tornou apaixonado. Não pode evitar tocar em seus seios, e em seguida tirar a blusa. Tocavam-se e descobriam cada parte do corpo um do outro, e assim chegou a noite, a madrugada e a manhã seguinte.

Acordou, e pôs-se a observá-la dormir. Estava ali com ela. Amavam-se e era isso que importava.

- Como sou dormindo, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou com um sorriso burlão.

- Linda, como sempre...

Enquanto se olhavam, seus olhos brilhavam. E naquele momento íntimo conversaram mais, queriam conhecer tudo um do outro. Descobriu que kiba era, na verdade, um amigo; e ela descobriu que em Uchiha Sasuke havia muito mais que frieza e crueldade como havia passado a acreditar. Assim o que sentiam naquele momento tornou-se mais forte.

Estava embriagado por aquela vida que agora tinha. Mal recordava de sua vida no outro universo e conforme passavam os dias e as semanas suas lembranças anteriores iam se perdendo. Queria viver apenas ali, apenas a felicidade que a grandes penas alcançara. Acordar ao lado de Sakura e abraça-la toda manhã. Pedira-a em casamento e ela aceitou presenteando-lhe com uma noite magnífica.

Presenteara Sakura com novas roupas, agora com o bordado do clã Uchiha nas costas. Andavam pela vila de mãos dadas e todos podiam ver sua alegria. Eles já moravam juntos e deixava-se mostrar o quão cuidadoso era, sempre que chegava buscava-a e perguntava como havia sido o dia.

Mostrara-se ainda mais protetor depois da suspeita de gravidez da rosada. Chegava a casa levando chocolates amargos que sabia que ela gostava. E se puseram algumas vezes a pensar em nomes para o bebê, mesmo que ela dissesse que era muito cedo e que era apenas uma suspeita. Ele respondia que era uma questão de tempo.

Chegara a hora da cerimônia. Aliás, uma enorme cerimônia, já que junto ao casamento era reinaugurado o tradicional bairro Uchiha, ambos estavam felizes, todos os convidados e inclusive a mãe de Sakura que se conformara com a ideia. Com Sakura radiante como estava, ela não tinha motivo para reclamar de Sasuke.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca de felicidade, e ele só pode se encantar e sorrir com a cena. Sakura quis começar primeiro os votos, enquanto colocava no anelar esquerdo do moreno sua aliança.

"Sasuke-kun, quero que saiba que eu amo você, desde a primeira vez que o vi. E, apesar de tudo que passamos, eu continuo amando você. Acredito que o que sentimentos um pelo outro é forte a ponto de ultrapassar o tempo e o espaço. Farei todo o possível para estar sempre ao seu lado e ao lado de nossa família para que sejamos felizes."

Todos olhavam emocionados com a cena. Alguns choravam, outros sorriam. Hinata e Ino que estavam mais de lado no altar choravam emocionadas, eram as madrinhas. E ao lado delas kiba e Naruto, como padrinhos. Kiba sorria satisfeito, enquanto Naruto chorava como uma criança, talvez mais que as meninas.

Ao terminar o discurso os olhos de Sakura estavam embargados, prestes a entrar em pranto. Ele olhou para o seu anelar esquerdo e viu que finalmente seu sonho começara a se realizar, logo teriam uma família. Tomou a mão esquerda da esposa e pondo a aliança começou a falar.

"Sakura, não sou de muitas palavras, mas quero que saiba que eu amo você, e que a protegerei a nossa família."

As duas alianças já estavam postas. Eram, em fim, marido e mulher. Ela sorriu; e com a mão direita tocou a dele.

-AHH...

Grunhiu de dor. Soltou-se rapidamente do toque dela. Havia doído muito quase como se estivesse quebrada. Ela olhava-o confusa.

- Sasuke? – estava temerosa.

A dor continuava e a esposa, sem compreender, insistia em tocar na mão direita do moreno. Foi então que notou algo, que antes não estava ali. Com uma carata de incredulidade tomou o pulso direito da jovem com o braço esquerdo. Observou, assim, a palma da mão.

- O que é isso?

Sasuke assombrou-se. Sakura não parecia entender, nem se dar conta de que estava ali a cicatriz. A mesma que ele tinha a rosada no outro mundo. Tinha certeza que aquele sinal não existia antes. Num impulso olhou para a sua própria palma direita, e ali também havia uma cicatriz.

Ele ficou muito atordoado, não consegui entender o que acontecia. Ao redor dos os convidados sussurravam entre si sem entender o que passava. Apenas podia escutar Sakura chamá-lo com preocupação.

- Sasuke!

Ele se assustou quando de repente tudo ficou escuro e pôs as mãos pressionando fortemente a cabeça que começara a doer muito. Não ouvia mais nada a não ser a voz de Sakura que insistia em chamá-lo... Logo também pode escutar distante um "bip-bip"... O que estava acontecendo?

**Olá, pessoas! Aqui está o capítulo especial de dia dos namorados. O que vocês acharam?**

**Deixem reviews, ta?**

**Sasuke viveu uma vida nesse mundo novo para ele, ne?**

**No próximo capítulo as coisas o que acontecerá? Garanto que muita coisa mais.**

**Bjos, até a próxima!**

**Braedy.**


	7. A partida

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Capítulo Sete**

**A partida**

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Tudo estava embaçado. Subitamente sentou assustado. Onde estava? Respirava descompassado, suas cabeça e sua mão direita doíam muito. Fez menção a sair da cama, quando sentiu braços segurarem-no pelo peito, impedindo-o. Virou o rosto para onde provavelmente estava a pessoa ao escutá-la falar.

- Sasuke, calma. – começou Sakura – Sei que está confuso, mas, por favor, não se levante. Eu explicarei tudo a você. – pediu carinhosamente.

Logo ele retornou a sua posição anterior enquanto aos poucos recuperava a visão. Ela sorriu de forma que transbordava confiança, assim ele relaxou. Depois disso, pode dar atenção a dor que antes sentira.

-Ahh! Minha cabeça e minha mão doem.

Sakura pegou a mão direita com carinho, estava engessada. Colocou-a de volta a cama numa posição ao lado do corpo dele. Deixou instruções para que ele não a movesse.

- Vou dar-lhe mais um analgésico, não se preocupe – olhou-o nos olhos – agora você esta bem.

Minutos após ter tomado os medicamentos, sentiu a dor esvair-se e uma extrema leveza apoderar-se dele. Buscou tocar os cabelos em alívio, mas pode notar uma faixa ao redor de sua cabeça. A curiosidade o dominou e procurou Sakura encontrando-a de pé falando com alguém através da porta entre aberta. Ela sussurrava asperamente algo como "Saia daqui, agora! Não apareça mais!".

Pensou em esperar que ela terminar-se a conversa, mas ele precisava saber o que havia acontecido. Não se lembrava do que causara a situação atual. Fez um som com a garganta, o que fez a rosada olhar para ele e despedir-se da pessoa com quem antes falava.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu comigo?

Indagou-a. Viu-a sentar-se numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama e escutou-a dizer "Não me admira que tenha esquecido." Ela ajeitou seu jaleco... Jaleco? Sakura não era mais médica. O que estava acontecendo? Olhar dela estava distante, parecia buscar uma forma de contar algo. Logo voltou-se para ele.

- Você foi agredido.

Isso fazia sentido, mas não respondia como ou onde havia acontecido, ou por que não lembrava, ou porque dela estava de vestida como se trabalhasse ali. Ela suspirou pesadamente baixando a cabeça no ato.

- Continue, Sakura. Ainda não entendo nada. Não tenho lembranças do que aconteceu.

Ela olhou-o. Perguntou qual a última coisa de que lembrava. Enrubresceu quando ele disse que apenas lembrava-se do beijo. Preferiu guardar apenas para si o sonho do mundo ninja. Sakura, recuperando-se, passou a contar desde esse momento.

A porta abriu-se atrás deles interrompendo o beijo e revelando kiba, um homem alto de cabelos castanhos; ao fundo Akamaru latia forte. Kiba estava atônito ao pegá-los naquela situação. A partir dai suas lembranças voltaram. Ele sabia quem era o homem. Também recordava-se de tê-lo visto em seu sonho, ele era um tanto rude e parecia muito apegado a Sakura.

Saindo do choque, kiba em um ataque de fúria socou Sasuke no queixo fazendo-o cair no chão; parou respirando agitadamente olhando-o de cima. Sentiu o toque de Sakura, agora ao seu lado, querendo saber se estava bem. Pode notar que ela estava desesperada. Sasuke encarou o homem perguntando-o se estava louco. E de veras ele estava...

Notou que a rosada chorando, pegando o celular e ligando para a polícia, enquanto nervosamente colocava uma mecha de cabelo suado atrás da orelha. Levantou novamente a cabeça vendo que o rapaz tremia os punhos, logo, afastou-se voltando ao apartamento. A música continuava, mas todos próximos a porta já tinha parado de divertir-se e viam a cena chocados.

Ele se pôs de pé, estava tonto. Certamente aquele golpe havia sido muito forte. Ele nem ao menos teve a oportunidade de defender-se, nem imaginou aquele homem - que nem ao menos conhecia - fosse socá-lo.

Virou-se para Sakura, quando sentiu ser tocado no braço, e viu-a mover os lábios pedindo-lhe desculpas, enquanto tinha o celular no ouvido e conversava com a polícia. Lágrimas continuavam caindo por sua fase. Uma amiga loira foi ajudá-la, abraçou-a pedindo para que se acalmasse.

Viu um movimento vindo da porta principal e algumas pessoas perguntavam "o que você vai fazer?", em seguida, saindo pela porta viu kiba correndo em sua direção com uma cadeira de madeira em mãos. Ele não conseguiria escapar então fez o que julgou ser melhor para proteger sua vida. Colocou a mão direita sobre a cabeça.

- AHH!

Gritou com agonia por causa da dor. A cadeira estava caída ao lado em pedaços, sua mão direita sangrava e através das feridas podia ver seus ossos. Sua visão ficou embaçada e começou a perder o equilíbrio, logo caindo no chão semiconsciente. Kiba pulou em cima dele e o socou várias vezes na cabeça.

Sakura gritava horrorizada e tentava inutilmente tirá-lo de cima de Sasuke. Pelos gritos da rosada, todos os convidados dirigiram-se a porta para deparar-se com muito sangue escorrendo pelo chão. Todos estavam chocados. Naruto foi até kiba, mas foi jogado longe. Logo Neji se juntou ao loiro para tirar o homem enlouquecido de cima do Uchiha mais novo, mas só conseguiram fazê-lo levantar, olhar para eles e gritar:

- Ela é minha! Esse palhaço vai morrer!

Em seguida, apareceu Itachi e atingiu-o com uma arma de choque, fazendo-o finalmente parar, desmaiado no chão. Sasuke acordou com o grito, virou lentamente a cabeça podendo ver o irmão por completo.

Itachi não perguntou o que havia acontecido e ele sabia que não era necessário. O mais velho tinha escutado o grito de kiba. Ele encarava-o. Viu-o dar um passo para trás quando seu sangue alcançou seus sapatos. Itachi com certeza estava enojado, decepcionado. Sentia-se traído ele sabia disse, era seu irmão e conhecia-o bem. Virou-se e andou em direção à saída.

Sakura atendia da melhor forma que podia enquanto esperava os paramédicos que Naruto havia chamado. Ela chorava descontroladamente, porém quanto notou que o Uchiha mais velho saia, gritou:

- Itachi! Sasuke está muito ferido! – estava desamparada. Naruto abaixou-se ao seu lado abraçando-a.

Observou o vulto do irmão parar a caminhada, mas continuar de costas. Sasuke sabia que o mais velho não quereria mais ver ele ou Sakura, desejaria antes que ambos morressem. As emoções dele sempre foram muito claras. Ou amava ou odiava. E Itachi odiava-os. Depois disso seria difícil encará-lo no trabalho. Notou que ele continuou seu caminho e surpreendeu-se ao ver um vulto rosa abraçá-lo pelas costas.

- Itachi, por favor, fique. Eu preciso de você. Eu amo você.

Ele simplesmente a empurrou e continuou seu caminho, partiu para longe dali. Sakura se ajoelhou e pôs-se a chorar mais que antes. Então era isso. As coisas estranhas que ela perguntara ou o beijo deles só ocorreram por que ela amava seu irmão. Então era isso...

Cerrou os olhos, inconsciente.

**Olá, pessoas! O que vocês acharam?**

**Deixem reviews, ta?**

**Depois dessa revelação como será que Sasuke vai agir em relação a Sakura?**

**E Itachi como ficara nessa história?**

**No próximo capítulo o que acontecerá? Muito ainda esta por vir.**

**Bjos, até a próxima!**

**Braedy.**


	8. A viagem

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Capítulo Oito**

**A Viagem**

Havia recordado tudo e pediu para que ela parasse de contar-lhe a historia. Sentia uma forte pressão no coração. Sakura não sentia nada por ele, nem ao menos conversam antes daquele episódio. Ele não devia se importar, eram completos desconhecidos, apenas se viram algumas vezes e trocaram poucas palavras, mas se importava. Baixou a cabeça evitando o olhar de Sakura.

- Sasuke... – ela chamou sua atenção – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

- Sakura, quem era aquele homem?

Ele queria ter certeza se era o mesmo que vira em seu sonho.

- Aquele era Kiba Inuzuka. Meu ex-namorado.

Como pensava! Ele apenas assentiu enquanto olhava para ela. Era visível a sua tristeza e seus olhos estavam marejados. Perguntou-lhe por que ele fizera aquilo. Ela começou a contar-lhe que, na verdade, Naruto tinha convidado ele, já que estava passando uns dias em Konoha. O loiro acreditava que o amigo tinha superado a separação que ele mesmo provocara quando decidiu mudar-se para Alemanha por puro capricho.

Agora, ela inclinou a cabeça numa tentativa mal sucedida de esconder as lágrimas. Obviamente sentia-se culpada. Suas mãos sobre as pernas apertavam o jaleco.

- Achei que você não fosse mais médica.

Ela, de imediato, ergueu a cabeça. Pareceu um pouco nervosa.

- Não me permitiriam estar com você. Por isso decidi ser sua médica particular esses dias.

Dias? Para ele não passara mais que algumas horas. Estava confuso e a rosada pareceu notar.

- Sasuke, você esteve em coma por um mês. Sinto muito.

Arregalou os olhos. Em coma... Era um choque, mas não pode deixar de sentir-se feliz. Ela quis ficar ao lado dele, cuidando-o. Enquanto isso, ele sonhava com ela durante um mês. Entendia agora a importância que Sakura tinha em sua vida, mas nada tinha sentido algum. Eram desconhecidos. As únicas coisas que os ligavam eram um mirante no outro lado do mundo e uma cicatriz. Nada mais fazia sentido, era tudo absurdamente ilógico.

O mirante! Precisava saber dele, entender por que se sentia incomodado por não estar lá e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se com medo de experimentar a sensação de liberdade que lhe proporcionava.

- Sakura, o mirante, no Brasil, onde fica?

Ela parecia surpresa. Talvez pela pergunta inesperada para alguém que acaba de acordar de um coma, talvez por não saber como ele conhecia o lugar onde ela esteve. Mas a rosada não perguntou nada, apenas respondeu-lhe.

- É um mirante antigo, há anos ninguém subia; sua porta é trancada, apenas meu primo tem a chave. O meu tio bisavó cuidava do mirante quando jovem, no esplendor da construção. Fica frente a praia dona do pôr do sol mais lindo que já vi. O lugar chama-se Canoa Quebrada, no Ceará.

Quando ela parou de falar, ele pôs-se a penar. Finalmente descobrira. Achava que quando soubesse ia querer correr em direção ao aeroporto e comprar uma passagem no primeiro voo para a região. Ele, porém, sentia-se perdido. Deveria ir? Talvez aquela viagem mudasse tudo. E o moreno tinha medo dessa mudança. Sempre conhecera a paz, a monotonia, o cotidiano e, agora, algo completamente diferente do que ele estava acostumado chamava-o.

Começou a contar em sua mente as coisas fora do normal que acontecera recentemente. Primeiro sonhara que se ferira num mirante que tinha um pôr do sol maravilhoso, acordara e percebera que havia uma ferida em sua mão e, depois, descobrira que o local existia. Logo conheceu Sakura, uma mulher que tinha uma cicatriz onde ele havia se ferido e que havia estado no mirante com o qual sonhou. Em seguida, fizera de uma só vez dois inimigos, coisa que nunca tivera.

Nada estava tranquilo em sua vida. E ainda, para terminar, tinha aquela vontade que o chamava a buscar a liberdade, enquanto, do outro lado, o medo de buscá-la o paralisava.

- Sasuke, eu esperava que você acordar. Sua situação é estável, já faz um tempo. Agora eu... – ela baixou a cabeça completando tristemente – preciso ir.

- Como assim?

- Agora que você acordou, eu não posso continuar aqui – olhou-o – eu não consigo. Não queria causar-lhe estudo isso. Itachi não quer ver nenhum de nós...

Ela parou novamente. Parecia pensar. Então era isso. Itachi ainda dominava os pensamentos dela.

- Não que eu ainda me importe com ele. – continuou com um tom de raiva – Desculpe, sei que ele é seu irmão. Eu amava-o, mas agora meus olhos abriram-se. – ela o olhou intensamente continuando no mesmo tom – Seu irmão é um ordinário. Não veio visitá-lo uma vez sequer e não atendeu a nenhuma de minhas ligações para saber de você.

Ela parecia realmente furiosa com Itachi. Sasuke não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco aliviado por saber que ela não mais gostava do mais velho. E não se surpreendeu com o que ela disse. Era típico de Itachi. Ou ele amava ou odiava. E ele odiava-os e não quereria saber nada sobre eles.

- Ele é assim. Mas sobre você... Já que tem que ir, pode vir me visitar quando quiser, no hospital.

Viu-a curvar a cabeça e sussurrar um "Não posso". Curioso perguntou o motivo.

- Vou me mudar, Sasuke.

Ele chocou-se.

- Voltarei ao Ceará. O local onde meu espírito mais esteve em paz. Praticarei um pouco de _Kitesurf_ ou _windsurfe. Não me sinto mais bem em Konoha. Aqui é uma prisão pra mim. As lembranças ruins prendem-me desde a morte de minha madrinha._

_Sem olhá-lo outra vez, ela saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais nada. Sasuke continuava sem reação. O que devia fazer? Ir atrás dela? Não podia fazer isso. Sair do conforto de Konoha. Tudo que conhecia estava ali, ainda que as coisas que conhecesse fossem limitadas por quatro paredes. Ele nunca visitara o parque da cidade como poderia de repente sair do país._

_E assim ela foi e ele ficou. os dias passaram e logo, os meses. Já fazia um ano que tudo tinha acontecido. Toda a revolução em sua vida. E em nenhum momento deixou de pensar em nela. A cada dia seu peito se remoía, buscando desesperadamente uma solução. Seus amigos não o entendiam, até por que ele não explicava nada. Seu irmão ainda não falava com ele, inclusive mudara para outro escritório num andar diferente. E Sakura... Deixara de postar fotos na sua pagina social depois de uma atualização "#partiu#serlivre". Ele sentia sua falta. Muita._

_Não podia continuar daquela forma espiritual tão miserável. Tinha que sair dali busca libertar-se das paredes que por tanto tempo o segurara, tinha que perder o medo do novo. Este que sabia que lhe faria bem. A saudade de Sakura foi o estopim para sua decisão._

_Precisava ir. Pegou o celular, abriu o Google Mapas e procurou pelo Brasil. Um brilho incomum tomou conta de seus olhos. Nada o impediria de viajar, de ver o pôr do sol, de conhecer o mirante, de encarar novamente Sakura e dizer o que sentia por ela. Ainda que ela não aceitasse, ele tinha que fazer tudo aquilo; não só por ela, mas por ele. Afinal quem ama a si, amará com mais profundidade ainda seu próximo._

_Devia antes de ir, resolver suas pendências com as pessoas mais próximas de si, seus tão queridos amigos e seu rancoroso irmão._

_- Itachi, sei que não nos falamos há um ano... Mas quero pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu. E também por que eu estou indo pra o Brasil. Vou atrás da Sakura. Descobri que a amo, mais do que todo o comodismo que tenho aqui em Konoha. Faço isso não só por ela, mas por mim. E não pretendo voltar, sei que lá é o meu lugar, livre das paredes psicológicas que construí depois da morte da nossa mãe. Você é o meu irmão e eu não odeio você, por favor, não me odeie._

_Assim ele deixou o recado para o irmão e, em seguida, explicou tudo aos amigos. Disse que viajaria e que provavelmente não ia voltar. Eles o entenderam, acompanhavam o drama e o desconforto que o moreno sentia e apoiaram-no._

_Fez suas malas, foi até o aeroporto e viajou. Sentindo-se a cada minuto mais perto de casa... Mais perto de quem amava._

**Olá, pessoas! Gostaram do capítulo?**

**Deixem reviews, ta?**

**O mirante citado nesta fique não existe em Canoa Quebrada, ta, gente? rsrs**

**No próximo capítulo Sasuke viaja ao Brasil. O que acontecerá?**

**As coisas começam a se encaixar, mas...**

**Sakura estará feliz no Brasil?**

**Sasuke parece bem decidido, finalmente achará seu caminho?**

**Os irmãos continuarão sem se falar?**

**Bjos, até a próxima!**

**Braedy.**


	9. A chegada

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Vida por Braedy**

**Capítulo Nove**

**A Chegada**

_Havia chegado a Aracati e aproximava-se a carro da vila de pescadores de Canoa Quebrada. Seu português estava meio enferrujado pela falta de uso, assim como seu chinês e francês, mas lia sobre a cidade no guia turístico que tinha em mãos. Pareceu-lhe uma cidade agradável. O clima era diferente do que ele estava acostumado. _

_Lembrou-se do último local que visitara em Konoha, o parque da cidade. Fora de lá que ligara para seus irmão e amigos. Como poderia ele viajar a outro país sem ao menos ter visto o parque pelo qual passava todos os dias? Naquele dia, o céu estava nublado, era normal. O clima era frio e ele vestia roupas adequadas. Na sua nova casa precisaria de um novo vestiário. Ele dera sorte de não ser alta estação e haver vagas no primeiro hotel que fora, aliás, um hotel muito elegante, sugestão do taxista._

_Andava agora sobre a areia da praia. De acordo com seu relógio devia ser nove horas da manha, mas o sol já queimava sua pele. Devia lembrar-se de comprar protetor solar, algo que nunca usara. Fazia muito calor vestido em seu blazer fazendo com que o retirasse e ficasse apenas com a blusa branca de mangas compridas que trazia por de baixo. Sem falar nas calças compridas e o sapato social. Devia ter ouvido o taxista e ter vestido roupas mais leves, pois faria calor. Mas estava empolgado demais para pensar nessas coisas._

_Buscou concentrar-se em algo mais que não a sensação térmica e o fato de as pessoas o olharem com estranheza pela forma como se vestia. Sabia que fora errado ir daquele jeito, mas precisava ver o lugar com que sonhara e onde a pessoa que amava morava. Chegara há pouco tempo e já sentia-se como se estivesse em casa._

_O vento soprava forte, fazendo com que não suasse apesar das vestimentas. Estava encantado com a areia branca de próximo ao mar e do outro lado, numa formação mais elevada, terra vermelha. O céu azul sem uma nuvem sequer e o mar esverdeado. Sentia que aquela sensação não era apenas por não visitar uma praia há anos, mas por que aquele era o lugar onde devia estar, possuía certa magia._

_Olhando pra frente viu o mirante. Aproximou o máximo que pode, mas uma cerca o envolvia, havia uma porta improvisada com madeira que estava presa por cadeados. Olhou pra cima buscando enxergar o ponto mais alto da construção, era realmente um mirante antigo, em algumas partes havia rachaduras e em outros caia o reboco. Observou que faltava parte das grades de madeira que cerava o topo. E como em um flash veio a sua cabeça quando parte delas caiu em seu sonho. Era como se já houvesse estado lá. Tudo aquilo fazia-lhe pensar onde estaria Sakura naquele momento e sussurrar._

_- Vou achar você..._

_Decidiu que o melhor seria voltar ao hotel, assim, retornou ao taxi que havia dado instruções para espera-lo e foi. O hotel de fato não deixava a desejar, mesmo assim, não pensava em morar lá. Conheceria o local e compraria uma casa._

_Teria que viver dos lucros da parte da empresa que era sua por direito como um Uchiha. Sentiria falta dos seus amigos e de seu irmão - visitá-los-ia vez ou outra. Gostava de trabalhar na corporação, mas tomara uma decisão que o afastara de tudo aquilo e foi atrás de coisas que o atraiam, que o levaria a felicidade._

_Entrando em seu quarto foi banhar-se para afastar o calor. Ao terminar, olhou-se no espelho sobre a pia e viu que sua pele estava queimada nas suas testa, nariz e bochechas e sorriu._

_- Preciso de protetor solar urgentemente._

HABATAITARA MODORE NAI TO ITTE

Seu celular tocara. Ele atendeu e mal pode acredita quem era.

- Itachi?

- Oi, Sasuke. – pareceu pensar antes de continuar – Recebi sua mensagem.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio.

- Sabe, faz um ano que a corporação Uchiha mais que triplicou seus lucros e eu tive pesquisando e vi que os nossos produtos eletrônicos farão muito sucesso ai no Brasil.

Típico de Itachi, pensou. Aquela era sua forma de se reconciliar com Sasuke. Já podia ver onde aquilo ia parar.

- Itachi, você quer trazer uma filial da empresa para cá?

- Exato! Acho que nossos lucros aumentariam e você não precisaria tomar decisão nenhuma, apenas cuidar da empresa e assinar documentos.

Chocou pelo o que o irmão disse-lhe e logo uma epifania tomou conta de si. Talvez se não tivesse ido ao Ceará, nada disso aconteceria. Ele não voltaria a falar com seu irmão e nem tivesse se dado conta do por que vivia daquele jeito antes. Não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Irmão, eu aceito. E não se preocupe, a partir de hoje estarei à disposição da empresa com você. Sempre que precisar de alguma opinião pode me ligar.

Houve um silêncio o que fez ele se perguntar se a ligação havia caído.

- Certo, Sasuke. Estou feliz por isso. Vejo que você está finalmente superando tudo. Você nunca admitiu, mas eu sempre soube que você não queria ser responsável pela queda da empresa depois daquilo. – houve novamente silêncio – Irmãozinho tolo, a culpa da morte da mamãe não foi sua.

Ele sabia perfeitamente de que Itachi falava, seu coração apertou-se. Fora por ele que sua mãe decidira ir ao piquenique na praia pelo caminho mais longo, por dentro da cidade e não pela trilha que levava até lá. Ele pedira a ela que comprasse um conjunto de mágica. Ele se culpou disso por tempos. E isso acabou se tornando parte dele. Nunca mais tomou decisões importantes, além das que eram estritamente necessárias. Além disso, afastou de qualquer atividade ao ar livre. Tinha medo. E agora uma nova página estava sendo escrita por ele.

- Eu sei, Itachi, obrigado!

Depois disso, passaram um tempo decidindo o possível local de instalação da empresa, onde haveria menos custos e onde havia mão de obra mais barata. Passaram por volta de duas horas fazendo todas as considerações sobres isso. Decidiram que o melhor local podia ser propriamente no Ceará, talvez conseguissem algum incentivo e poderiam mandar os celulares, tabletes e outros aparelhos para todas as regiões do país. Estavam agora conversando sobre Sakura e como Itachi achava que eles fariam bem um ao outro "Vocês seriam o casal SasuSaku", dizia o mais velho. De repente o celular vibrou, tinha uma chamada em espera. Despediu-se de Itachi e atendeu.

- Oi, Neji, diz ai o que você manda?

- Sasuke, eu estava vendo o face da TenTen, aquela amiga da Sakura com quem eu estava saído, e vi uma foto que ela comentou, te mandei um link. – calou-se para depois continuar – Tem a ver com Sakura.

Não precisou ele dizer mais para que o Uchiha desligasse o telefone e entrasse no facebook para clicar no link e ver o que era. Uma foto de Sakura com um garoto ruivo, estavam sentados em volta de uma mesa de madeira abraçados de lado sorrindo enquanto erguiam com a mão livre um copo de refrigerante. Como título da foto tinha a frase "Voltando com tudo, por que afastar-se não trás liberdade, mas aprender a superar sim.". Observou melhor e viu que estavam em uma barraca de praia e ao fundo havia areia vermelha.

Ela estava na praia! Olhou rapidamente a data da postagem, dois dias atrás. Ficou feliz por ela. Sakura mesma havia lhe contado que iria embora de Konoha por que não aguentava mais ficar lá depois da morte de sua madrinha e ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu. Agora, assim como ele, havia superado suas dores e alcançara finalmente a felicidade. Ela havia se refugiado por muito tempo nas viagens e na prática de todo o tipo de esporte, isso era claro pelas suas antigas fotos. Mas agora era diferente. O que essa nova Sakura faria? Ele mal conhecia a anterior, não poderia nem imaginar o que ela faria agora que finalmente descobriu a importância da superarão.

_Pensou em comentar a foto, mas não podia. Ela nunca chegara a adicioná-lo em seu face, talvez não o quisesse por perto. Por outro lado, precisava encontrá-la, fora até lá não apenas por ele, mas por ela. Aliás, ela fora o estopim para sua decisão. Começou a digitar:_

_"Estou contente por você, Sakura. É importante seguir em frente. Eu estou em Aracati e"._

_Não conseguiu continuar. Não sabia quem era realmente aquele ruivo. Seria seu primo ou seu namorado? Não dava pra saber. Assim, apagou a mensagem que escrevia, desligou o notebook e deitou para descansar da longa viagem._

_Devia ser por volta das quatro da tarde quando voltara para o hotel depois de ter saído pra comprar algumas roupas mais condizentes com sua nova moradia. Vestia agora uma camiseta e uma bermuda simples e chinelos. Pôs o celular no bolso, pegou um taxi e foi em direção à praia na qual estivera mais cedo. Caminhou pela areia molhando os pés na agua do mar, enquanto o vento soprava balançando seus cabelos. Ele olhava para o horizonte, dali a uma hora o sol iria se pôr e ele estaria pronto para ver, ainda que não fosse do alto, no mirante._

_Foi até uma barraca e comprou uma garrafa de água e seguiu em direção ao mirante, sentaria no chão encostado na porteira de madeira que ficava frente ao mar. Assim fez. Podia escutar atrás de si e do mirante música tocando e as vozes de algumas pessoas, devia ser alguma festa que ele não reconhecia. De qualquer forma, era bom não estar só, aquelas musicas eram animadas e não o incomodavam, ao contrário eram acolhedoras._

_- Eba, mamãe, adoro essas comidas de São João!_

_Escutou uma criança dizer animada. Era uma festa então. Depois do pôr do sol iria conferir o que ocorria lá e o que se fazia quando era essa época. Sorriu. Uma cultura nova... Teria muito o que aprender._

_Fechou um pouco os olhos sentindo o vento acariciar seu rosto. Onde estaria Sakura naquele momento? Teria ela encontrado um novo amor? Alguma vez ela pensara nele?_

_- Oi! O que você faz ai?_

_Ele virou-se abruptamente para ver quem era. Deu de frente com um rapaz alto, de pele bronzeada olhos verdes e cabelos rebeldes ruivos. Aquele era com certeza o rapaz das fotos, o que aparecia com Sakura. Quem era ele afinal?_

_Achou que seria um tanto bobo dizer que esperava o pôr do sol._

_- Estava descansando de uma caminhada._

_O rapaz pareceu acreditar quando olhou para a garrafa de água nas mãos dele._

_- Bom, sinto muito, mas você precisa sair dai agora - disse um pouco rude – Seja lá quem você for. – completou no mesmo tom._

_Sasuke não gostou nada de como ele falava. Levantou-se devagar tentando acalmar-se e evitar uma discursão na sua recém chegada casa. Foi, porém em vão._

_- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke e não pretendo sair daqui._

**Deixem reviews, ta?**

**Gostaram do capítulo?**

**O mirante citado nesta fique não existe em Canoa Quebrada, ta, gente? rsrs**

**O que acharam do toque do celular do Sasuke? Hehehe**

**Sasuke achará Sakura?**

**E o que significará esse ruivo para Sakura?**

**Ela aceitará o amor de Sasuke?**

**Bjos, até a próxima!**

**Braedy.**


End file.
